deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Quaritch
Colonel Miles Quaritch was the chief of security for the RDA on Pandora and the commander of Hell's Gate, the main RDA base on the planet. A veteran of many military engagements, including several tours of Nigeria, on his first day and encounter with local wildlife left him with deep scars on the side of his head, which he uses to serve as a reminder to the dangers of the planet. When Jake Sully came to the planet to replace his brother in the Avatar program Quaritch was impressed by his determination and struck a deal with him to help get the surgery for his spinal injury in return for intel on the Na'vi. Ostensibly this was to help with negotiations to get them to move from their home tree but Quaritch was secretly hoping to gather intel on their military strength. After Jake attacked a bulldozer used on the Tree of Voices, Quaritch believed he had gone native and arrested him personally, using a video log he had sent weeks prior to justify destroying home tree, as negotiations had appeared to fail. He would later lead an attack on the Tree of Souls in order to subdue the Na'vi tribes that were being gathered by Jake in order to fight back against the RDA. After Eywa sent the local wildlife against the RDA, destroying their forces, Quaritch alone was left to fight off against Jake in his AMP Suit, where he would be killed by Neytiri, who fired two poison tipped arrows into his heart. Battle vs. John Rambo (by Wassboss) Colonel quaritch is trekking through a jungle habitat. He has been living in the jungle for a few days now after his helicopter crash-landed in the jungle killing everyone but him. He only managed to salvage an M60, a RDA pistol a bush boss and his personal avatar machete from the wreckage. He hears a noise in the distance and heads towards it. Meanwhile rambo is at his campsite cooking up some dinner. Like quaritch he was left stranded here when his helicopter crash landed into this densely forested area. He keeps his AK-47 with him at all times. He hears the sound of a branch snapping and turns to see quaritch standing a few metres away. Mistaking him for an enemy soldier he opens fire. Quaritch dives behind a tree as the bullets fly past him. He peeks round the side of the tree but is drove back by the bullets. He fires his M60 at rambo also missing. Rambo fires another shot from his AK but this time he aims and almost takes quaritch’s head off. Quaritch yells in surprise and fires again hitting rambo’s arm several times. Rambo drops his AK and quaritch shoots it destroying it instantly. Rambo shields his eyes from the debris and pulling out his colt M1911 and carefully aiming hits quaritch right in the leg. Quaritch shouts in pain and opens fire on rambo spraying bullets everywhere. Rambo jumps behind the cover of a rock as the bullets bounce of the rock. Quaritch runs out of ammo and pulling out his RDA handgun gets back behind cover. Rambo peeks over the rock but he can’t see quaritch anywhere. Quaritch pops out from behind a tree and fires scraping rambo’s arm. Rambo fires back narrowly missing quaritch’s head by an inch. They continue in this fashion until quaritch runs out of ammo. Discarding the handgun he unsheathes his machete and using the cover of the forest starts to approach rambo. Rambo looks for quaritch and again can’t find him. Suddenly quaritch emerges from the bushes with a roar and swings the machete catching rambo off guard and making him drop the pistol. He then pulls out his hunting knife and thrusts forward but quaritch easily dodges. “You can’t beat me” says rambo “So just give up now and i won’t hurt you”. “Ha do you think i became a colonel by believing lies like that” quaritch sneers. He swings the machete again but rambo jumps back and thrusts his knife forward stabbing quaritch in the hand. Quaritch drops his machete and holds his hand in pain. Rambo gose in for the kill and stabs forward again but quaritch kicks the knife out of his hands. He then hits rambo round the face with the nozzle of the Bush boss. “Wait where did you get that flamethrower” says rambo stumbling back in shock. Quaritch smiles “Had it on the whole time” he says smugly. Didn’t you notice”. He then sends a line of flames at rambo. Rambo leaps to the side as the fire set the trees behind him alight. He then scrambles off and runs off out of the range of the flames. Quaritch hardly notices as he laughs manically setting more parts of the jungle alight. Suddenly he feels something hit him in the chest. He looks down and sees an arrow sticking out of his chest. He looks up and sees rambo standing upright bow in hand. He falls backwards and is burned to a crisp by the flames. Rambo waits till the flames die down before going back to his camp. Finding nothing but a smouldering wreck he turns picks up his knife from the floor and heads off into the jungle. WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion While Quaritch had the better weapons, it was Rambo’s training and superior marksmanship that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tyber Zann (by Wassboss) Colonial Quaritch is looking over maps of the Pandora rainforest. His plans of taking out the Navi are getting closer and closer every day. Recently a new soldier named, Tyber Zann, has greatly helped in his plans and has swiftly risen through the ranks until he has become colonial too. Quaritch hears a knock of the door and looks up to see Zann standing at the door to his office, a smile across his face. “Come in Come in” he says and tyber enters the room, closing the door behind him. Quaritch puts the maps away and looks proudly over his protégé. “What is it” he says, leaning back in his chair. “Well sir” tyber begins “As you know me and you are both colonials and well respected ones at that”. “Yes where is this going” Quaritch says leaning forward slightly in his seat. “Well you see their can only be one colonial and i don’t think that you’re right for the job”. Quaritch face turns from a proud smile to a shocked gasp as tyber pulls out a Disrupter rifle and points it at his head. “Time to die” tyber says calmly and pulls the trigger. Quaritch barley has enough time to duck down behind his desk as the beam of energy soars over his head and leaves a massive hole in his chair. Quaritch opens a compartment under his desk and takes out an RDA pistol, which he always keeps near him in case of things like this. He moves back out from under the desk just as a beam of energy smashes through the spot he was just standing. He leaps up from behind his desk and fires off several shots from his pistol but tyber is safely behind the cover of a cupboard. He duck down too avoid another energy beam and leaps through the glass wall, landing flat on his stomach. Quaritch picks himself off, dodges another energy beam and runs off towards the armoury, hoping to find some more weapons. Tyber jumps through the hole in the glass wall and gives chase. Quaritch gets to the armoury and surveys the room to see what weapons there are. He takes a Bush boss of the wall and straps it onto his back. He grabs a M60 off the wall and kicks open the door of the armoury, just as tyber Zann turns the corner. “Have some of this” quaritch shouts manically and opens fire on the crime lord. Zann jumps behind the cover of some foliage and checks himself for wounds. He has been hit a few times in the arm and leg but nothing serious. He checks his rifle and realises that the barrel had snapped when he landed on it. “Dammit” he whispers and takes out his Customized Rawk chopped special. He waits for the firing to stop before jumping out from behind his cover and firing at the crazed colonial. Quaritch ducks down as the lasers fly past him and fires his M60 at Tyber, but his aim is just as bad and none of the shots hit home. Quaritch cusses as his M60 runs out of ammo and tosses it aside. Taking the nozzle of the bush boss in his hand, the flames spray out of the nozzle, setting parts of the rainforest on fire and forcing tyber to retreat. Quaritch steps forward, the flames spreading forward further and burning more plants. Tyber takes out a thermal detonator and hurls it at quaritch and it lands a few feet in front of him. It explodes and sends quaritch flying backwards, who crashes into one of the Avatars who is walking around, sending them both sprawling. “Hey dude watch where you’re going” he says and pushes the colonial off him. Quaritch notices a machete, sheathed in his scabbard. “Sorry but i need to borrow this” quaritch says and punches the avatar in the face, knocking him out. He then takes the machete off him and holds it by his side. “Man this thing is heavy” quaritch says, straining at the weight of it. He looks up and sees Tyber who is standing a few feet away, holding his pistol. He smiles and holsters his pistol, taking out his Vibroblade as he does. He charges at Quaritch who swings the machete with all his strength but Tyber easily dodges it. He then lunges forward and stabs quaritch in the neck, blood spurting out as he yanks it out. Quaritch falls to the ground clutching his throat and looks up at his killer. Tyber looks away as Quaritch’s life slowly ebbs away. “God Dammit” tyber says as he looks at the bloodstained knife and back at quaritch. “Everyone will know i did it”. The crime lord tosses the knife away from himself and runs off back to his hidden ship, hoping to escape before anyone finds out who he really is leaving quaritch body in the middle of the path. WINNER: TYBER ZANN Expert's Opinion Tyber won because his laser and energy based weapons were got more kills than quaritch’s bullet based weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Bill Overbeck (by Wassboss) Bill is woken by water dripping on his forehead. He opens his eyes and stares at his surroundings. He is in a dimly lit room, lying on the floor facing up to the ceiling. He slowly gets up but feels a sharp pain in his bad leg. He winches in pain as he stands but manages to keep his footing. He stretches in the morning sun and scratches his head. He brushes the dirt and grass off his clothes and walks over to a table. He picks up an AK-47, a M1911 pistol and a couple of Molotov’s. He then pushes open the door and steps outside. Meanwhile Colonel Quaritch is cleaning the machete after getting it stained with blood. “Well that should do it” he says smiling at his now shiny machete. “Who knew first day back and from Pandora and I’m already fighting for my life” he says chuckling. “Ah well nothing i can’t handle”. Suddenly he hears the sound of footsteps on the ground outside. He stands up slowly and walks carefully to the other side of the room and picks up his M60. Slinging the machete over his back he creeps out of the side exit. He slowly walks down the alleyway checking around for any hidden zombies. He sees a shadow go across the ground in front of him and he crouches down behind an open door. Slowly the barrel of an assault rifle peeks round the corner. Bill stands at the entrance to the alleyway squinting into surprisingly dark alleyway. He can hear breathing but he can’t decipher where it is coming from. Quaritch can’t take it anymore. With a roar he jumps up and fires sending a barrage of bullets flying at bill. However bill has managed to leap behind cover and the bullets pass him harmlessly. He pokes the barrel of his AK round the side and fires missing quaritch’s head by an inch. Quaritch madly fires at bills location but the stone wall of the alleyway prevents him from hitting him. Bill fires again managing to hit the barrel directly shattering it and rendering the M60 useless. Quaritch growls and pulls out his RDA pistol firing at bill catching him off guard and destroying the AK. He laughs but the smile is soon wiped of his face when bill whips out his own pistol and shooting him in the arm. Being a trained soldier he shrugs it off but his anger wells up. He roars loudly and fires rapidly at bill and manages to scrape his face with one shot and hit his thigh with another before bill gets behind cover. Bill yelps in pain but somehow manages too aim carefully and knock the pistol out of quaritch’s hands. He then quick as a flash jumps out and runs at quaritch putting his pistol too quaritch’s temple. Knowing he has been beaten quaritch closes his eyes and waits for the bullet. One minute, Two minutes. He opens his eyes and sees the bill is struggling to pull it. “Don’t milk it come on kill me” he says angrily. “I can’t “says bill looking down at the floor. “Why not” says quaritch. “You remind me of me in my younger days” says bill tears welling up in his eyes “So brave, so deadly and willing to fight to the death it makes me remember my days as a soldier”. He is cut short as quaritch pulls the machete off his back and slices the pistol in two. “You know what old man” says quaritch pausing “I don’t care”. He swings the machete at bill but he easily dodges it pulling out his own knife. He stabs forward but gets caught in quaritch’s belt. Quaritch smiles and knees bill in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. He raises the machete above his head ready to plunge it into bill’s chest. Just as he is about to kill him bill pulls out a Molotov, lights it and throws it at quaritch shattering against his chest and setting his shirt on fire. He screams and drops to the floor rolling around in a desperate attempt to get rid of the flames. While he rolling around bill walks around him and picks up his machete from the floor. He struggles with the weight and swings it across the floor. The weight of the machete coupled with the weakness of the initial swing means that the hit on quaritch is neither lethal nor devastating. It only make a minor cut on his side. By this time quaritch has put out the flames and is up on his feet running back to the room where his weapons are. Bill follows slowly dragging the machete behind him. Quaritch runs into the room closing the door to give him more time. Grabs his Bush boss from the cupboard he stores his weapons in and straps it onto his back. Just as he gets it on bill smashes the machete against the door and shatters it with the force of the blow. He steps though the doorway and quaritch fires the flamethrower burning him alive. He keeps on burning the charred corpse till he is out of fuel. He then picks up his machete from the floor beside bill’s corpse. He raises it in the air and shouts in victory. Winner Colonel Quaritch Expert’s opinion Colonel Quaritch won because of his physical superiority and better weapons. While they both had army training quaritch’s was much more intense and unlike bill he had no physical disadvantage that might prevent him from performing too his full potential. His mental attitude was much better than bill’s having survived much worse ordeals than bill which meant he was much more assured of his abilities. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Johnny Rico (By Samurai96) Rico: Quaritch: On Pandora Johnny Rico and 4 Mobile Infatrymen land on the planet to search for Arachnid activity. Meanwhile Miles Quaritch and 4 RDA soldiers are searching for signs of the Na'vi. Trecking through the jungle a RDA soldier sees Rico and the Mobile Infantrymen and warns Quaritch who orders his men to open fire on them thinking they could be a threat to the mining operations. A RDA fires his Assault Rifle and kills a Mobile Infantry soldier .Rico and his men are alerted and return fire with their Morita Mk III's. One of the mobile Infantry soldiers are able to hit and kill a RDA soldier . Rico meanwhile fires his grenade laucher and kills another RDA soldier . Quaritch orders his men to retreat and they do but a Mobile Infatry soldier tosses a MX-90 Hand Grenade and kills another RDA but unfortunately when he begins to chase after them he his killed by a Proximety Mine . Rico and his last 2 men give chase until they see Quaritch and his last men enter their AMP suits and open fire with their GAU-90 killing a Mobile Infantry soldier . Rico and his last Infatrymen retreat and head back to the dropship with Miles and his RDA soldier close behind. Miles and his soldier in their AMP suits are searching for Rico and the Mobile Infatrymen and then see the dropship and Quaritch orders his man to check it out. As he does he sees The Mobile Infantries Marauder Suits and then they both fire their M2A 5-2 Flamethrowers but the RDA trooper barely dodges it and starts running towards Quaritch but just then Rico and his Federation soldier in their Maraduer suits step out and open fire with their Morita Cross Heavy Machinegun and M648 Vulcan Rotary Cannon riddling the AMP suit with bullets and killing the RDA trooper . Quaritch fires his GAU-90 which penetrates the Maraduer suit and kills the Mobile Infantrymen inside of the suit .Rico moves forward with his Marauder Suit and as Quaritch tries to fire his GAU-90 Rico fires his M2A 5-2 Flamethrower and burns the GAU-90 to mush. So Quaritch has his AMP Suit take out its Knife and he charges at Rico in his Marauder Suit. Rico then flips a switch which shows a red button and then waits. As Quaritch charges in and slashes at the Maruder Suit which doesn't penetrate Rico pushes the red button and Quaritch sees the Marauder Suit jump in the air and release a blue orb which once it touches the ground explodes. It turns out that it was a Maruder M779 Ultralight-weight Howitzer which blows back Quaritch and his AMP suit which hits a tree hard. Quaritch pops off the the hatch and climbs out spitting blood out of his mouth and looks up to the Maruder suit walking towards him and so he takes out his WASP and fires at the suit but with no effect. He runs out of ammo and the Marauder hatch opens and Rico steps out to see Quaritch staring at him and takes out his Vektor CP1 and fires putting a bullet in his head . Rico raises his fist in he air and yells "FOR THE FEDERATION!!" in victory. Winner: Johnny Rico Expert's Opinion Rico won because of the better weapons, the better suit and the majority of important X-Factors on his side. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors